fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Maja
History Those who have died - Akira, Scott, Emma, Baron, the Professor and Over Lords - are gathered together by a mysterious being known as Maja, who seeks to take over the world. He brainwashes them to do his bidding. Kamen Rider Demon Snake once was a presence that witnessed the erosion of the Earth brought on by Helheim and Sagara, and now he takes action to claim the Earth for himself. Armor Warrior attempts to rush in to stop Demon Snake, but has his memory and combat ability taken away. He came to Zawame City and met with Jonathan and the others, having forgotten everything. With the invasion of Demon Snake in progress, Armor Warrior has to regain his memory and confront Maja… Arms Like his fellow Lockseed-using Armored Riders, Kamen Rider Demon Snake's forms are called Modes while the armor is called Arms. Dark Armor Warrior Ride Wear The Ride Wear is Dark Armor Warrior's default form undersuit, which is briefly seen during Dark Armor Warrior's transformation sequence before the Armor Part attaches or when he changes Arms. However, this form is completely vulnerable to any incoming attacks when shot at directly in the suit rather than at the Arms that is descending down on the Rider. This Ride Wear is essentially a dark version of Armor Warrior's Raiment Ride Wear. As with the original Armor Warrior, Dark Armor Warrior is defaultly equipped with the Sengoku Saber side weapon, held in a holster, and a Lockseed Holder containing three Lockseeds (Dark Orange, Pine, and Berry) on the left and right sides of his Sengoku Driver respectively. Black Lemon Raiment *'Height': 206 cm. *'Weight': 110 kg. Ability Perimeters ''(Kouta Yami's usage, may vary with Maja)''2014.11.07 - Chou Zenshu 2014. Kamen Rider Yoroi-take Chou Zenshuu. pages 108-110.: *'Punching power': 16 t. *'Kicking power': 22 t. *'Maximum jump height': 21 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 5.7 sec. Black Lemon Raiment Arms is Dark Armor Warrior's default orange/lemon-based armored Japanese Samurai/Archer form, which is accessed through the simultaneous use of the Dark Orange Lockseed and Dark Lemon Energy Lockseed via the Genesis Core replacing his Sengoku Driver's Rider Indicator, His enhanced skill is identical to the original Lemon Raiment Arms; increased strength and a boost in power. Unlike Armor Warrior's Raiment Arms, Dark Armor Warrior utilizes the Sengoku Saber instead of the Sonic Arrow. Maja's Dark Armor Warrior appears to be slightly different from Dylan's Dark Armor Warrior form as the visor is tinted yellow rather than the one portrayed in Golden Fruits Cup. Demon Snake Ride Wear Ride Wear is Demon Snake's default form undersuit, which is briefly seen during Maja's transformation sequence before the Armor Part attaches or when he changes Arms. However, this form is completely vulnerable to any incoming attacks when shot at directly in the suit rather than at the Arms that is descending down on the Rider. The Ride Wear that Demon Snake's Sengoku Driver has is easily identifiable through its Rider Indicator faceplate. The Rider Indicator only identifies what Ride Wear a Sengoku Driver contains for simplicity and can be replaced with extensions such as the Genesis Core or Ultra Joint. Maja_Rider_Indicator.png|Demon Snake Rider Indicator Unknown *'Height': 203 cm. *'Weight': 102 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': *'Kicking power': *'Maximum jump height': *'Maximum running speed': This unknown Arms is Demon Snake's default form. Accessed through an unknown Lockseed, this form bears an unnamed helmet with an unnamed visor. While assuming this unknown Arms, Maja dons an unknown Armor Part and his Arms Weapon is an unnamed sword that resembles the Yomimaru. Equipment Devices *Sengoku Driver - Transformation device **Removable slots for additional lockseeds ***Genesis Core - Essential to access Black Lemon Raiment Arms as Dark Armor Warrior *Lockseeds - Gives access to Demon Snake/Dark Armor Warrior's Arms changes, depending on which lock is used. *Lockseed Holder - Carrier strap for Gaim Yami's locks *Sengoku Saber Holster - Carrier strap for Dark Armor Warrior's Sengoku Saber Weapons *Sengoku Saber - Personal weapon as Dark Armor Warrior *Arms Weapons - Weapons that come with the Arms: **Unnamed Sword - Personal weapon as Demon Snake of an unnamed Arms. Category:Armor Warrior Riders